


Meet your Maker

by Valdyr



Series: The Angel Within [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e06 I Believe The Children Are Our Future, M/M, Pre-Slash to Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: On the next hunt, Lucifer meets a demon for the first time since he was freed from the cage and it helps Sam make his decision about going back to punish Azazel.





	

Ever since their little semi-real make-out session, Sam's head has been a crazy wild mess and one big awkward silence at the same time. Sam's thoughts to himself were a bit of a whirlwind, while he also couldn't really talk to Lucifer, who was still right there in his head and heard his every thought about them.

That knowledge made his thinking extremely hard, but to be fair to Lucifer, he acted like the perfect gentleman. Considering the circumstances. He was completely silent when Sam thought about him and otherwise just hummed random melodies to keep up the background buzz.

And knowing what a strain containing himself like that put on the proud and all too easily bored archangel made him even more aware of how considerate the devil was being toward him. He could be such a nice guy. How could someone be so wonderful and infamous at the same time?

Well, it might have something to do with his deep-seated hatred toward most of humanity. But if he was just a guy and Sam was, too, if they were both civilians, he would grab Luci and never let him go. Hot, smart and heart didn't mix like that too often.

He'd be an awesome catch. If he wasn't the devil, whose mere presence Sam had to hide from everyone else he had ever cared about. 'Cause Bobby might know that there was a fallen angel, but if Sam admitted which one it was...

He could not spent the rest of his life living a lie. Lucifer couldn't hide forever. And what then? Would he have to choose between them? He hoped not, but he couldn't know. He only knew for sure that if he went too far with the devil, it would hurt too much to lose him.

But those thoughts made his throat constrict, the future was too fearsome to figure out. He had to think this through, but he couldn't bear it. So he focused on the case first. He thought he might have heard Lucifer sigh, likely because this was no course of action that would lead them anywhere, but he might also have imagined it because deep inside he knew that, too.

Anyway, a girl had scratched her own brains out. That was important, too. Not very conclusive, but important. He wondered to himself, meaning he asked Lucifer, what this could be, but they had too little to go on.

She could have been possessed by a demon who wanted to feel her pain and despair up close, she could have been hexed by a witch, she could have faced all manner of things. But it was probably not some joke gone wrong. Itching powder was annoying, but it didn't kill people.

Except the joy buzzer really did fry their guinea pig hunk of meat done. So it really was the practical jokes that killed people. Also considering that the nanny had been a figure of authority over the boy and the nurse over the patient, they might be having another encounter with the trickster. Right?

Lucifer grumbled, he hated pagans, but among them tricksters were not the most terrible. They could even be fun. Or bearers of wisdom, Sam thought in remembrance of his eternal Tuesday. He had hated it back then, but when Lilith's hellhound had taken Dean and he had been left alone, he had thought back to the trickster's words. _There is a lesson here. You can't save your brother._

If he had listened then, maybe he would have acted differently when Ruby came to get him hooked on demon blood. It gave him an eerie feeling to think about that now. Or no, that feeling was coming from Lucifer, who was taking a closer look at all his memories of the trickster.

'This one's sense of humor... It's pretty close to my own. Reminds me of better times. He's not bad for a pagan. Actually, I might like him.'

' _You_ might like a pagan?!'

'Yeah, it's... He just reminds me of someone I lost, okay?'

'Oh, sorry. But is this him?'

'No, they don't match his type.'

'His type? They are auth-'

'Not a general trickster's type. His. Your trickster targeted sadists and narcissists. His victims not only had power, but abused it, too, taking pleasure in the subjugation and suffering of others. His actions were harsh, but just.'

'He killed people.'

'The ones who deserved it. I have a good knowledge of human nature and lifetimes of experience, Sam. And reading between the lines of what you found out about him, the ghost victim professor coerced his students, which hurt more than lives, but left scares on their souls, too.'

'Really?'

'Yes, Sam. That kind of thing can haunt people even in the afterlife. Your soul is layered in scars from all your traumas, too. And you will take those memories to heaven, if you die.'

'You think I'd go to heaven? Even after... everything?'

'I am an angel, Sam. I may never have bothered to learn all the criteria, but the big rules stick. You would. You would go to heaven if you died, which you won't. Not like the poor creatures that researcher took apart just to feel the power trip. And don't try saying that they were animals. Tricksters aren't human, either. And they're shapeshifters. To them humans and other animals are all on the same level. That researcher was a sadistic serial killer to him.'

'But the-'

'Alien's bitch? He didn't die, did he? He hurt people, but not permanently. So he survived. He was simply taught a lesson.'

'The journalist died, though. The one who investigated mystery spots. He didn't kill anyone, but the trickster killed him.'

'Really? And what did you think happened with the owners of the tourist attractions he had ruined for a hobby? And their families, whose means of existence he had annihilated with his word? That one killed, too, even if indirectly. And he loved the terrible evidence of what an influence he had over people. I'm not surprised that the trickster sent that one to hell.'

Sam nodded to himself, but he could feel that the devil was still thinking hard.

'What?'

'I just pondered something. It really is curious. Not what you said, but... It actually is surprising that he didn't kill either of you. After all, _killing things_ is a big part of your job description. And those things are just like people to a trickster. I mean, you wouldn't have stayed dead for long. The angels had plans for you two and would have revived you for that, but especially Dean feeling all righteous about killing what he calls monsters sounds like his type.'

'Well, he did kill Dean. Lots of times.'

But it wasn't the same and he knew that. He could only surmise that the good feeling of righteousness and outright pleasure were not close enough to make them the trickster's type, but that there was such a specific type at all was interesting, too. Their trickster really had class.

None of that, as interesting as it might be, would help them with this case, though. They didn't even know if it was a trickster at all. There was no sugary stuff involved. They just had too little to go on...

Until the tooth fairy came. A trickster could have fabricated that, of course. And parents were authorities, too. But then Dean told him about all the other strange cases in the hospital and those kids really had nothing about them that could make a trickster target them.

So they were back on base one and had to just dig around for any connections between the victims or just anything at all. That was terribly exhausting, but finally Sam found something promising and reunited with Dean at the motel.

And, well, it was not like he could ever have expected Dean to be working hard, but finding him to be not working at all still had the potential to make him angry. Why was always he the one doing all the research? And then to hear that Dean had been bored in his idleness... Bored and jerking off, lazy bastard and yuck!

But even if Dean did so, _he_ had not needed to _know_ that. And he really, really hadn't needed Lucifer to know that. He saw it coming and he wasn't left waiting:

'Sammy, why don't you masturbate more often?'

He couldn't prevent the blushing, but clenching his teeth, he gritted out:

'Because I don't do that, okay?'

'Saaam?'

And he could almost see Lucifer patronizingly arch one eyebrow at him. Blasted angel with his fucking access to his stupid memories!

'Okay, I admit it, it's happened on occasion. Alright? I'm a guy, too! But I can't do that with you in me. That would be... weird.'

'Awww, I'd hate to be at fault for your persistent need. Please do it, I'll be still. You won't even notice that I'm here.'

He gulped and his blush got that much worse. It should be illegal, Lucifer's lascivious purr. The things it did to Sam... And then that mock-innocence, when they both knew exactly how very present he would be if ever Sam touched himself.

But after the recent events, the thought made Sam rather uncomfortable and the moment Lucifer noticed that his good-natured teasing had hit a nerve, he retreated.

 

Jesse was not what they had expected. But he was the center of the blast zone of weird. Sam expected Lucifer to explain that, but the angel was buried in him so deeply now that even Sam barely felt his presence anymore and he didn't answer.

When Dean touched him with the very same joy buzzer that had killed the nurse and fried the ham, which did give him a shock to the core, Lucifer briefly remarked that while it had been a dick move from Dean in his eyes, too, it couldn't have killed him, his body and life were being sustained by an archangel and only very few things could even just damage that.

But then he dove again and Sam focused outward again, to see Jesse furrowing his little brows in confusion. Had he noticed something? In either case, he didn't say anytjing and with their questions concluded, the Winchesters left again.

Only when they were back in the car did Lucifer return to his normal state inside a still very irritated Sam.

'What the hell was that?'

'To be entirely honest, I'm not quite sure. Not beyond a hefty dose of doubt, anyway.'

'No, not the kid. I mean, I want to know that, too. But first of all, what was your hide and seek all about?'

'...I smelled demon at the door, so I hid.'

'Jesse is possessed?!'

'No. There was no demon in that house, but... I don't know. The boy was alive and had a soul, but there was a demonic hue about it that made your demon blood infection look like half in a needle in a barn full of hay.'

'So Jesse is...?'

'I told you, I'm not sure. But he is no ordinary human and I am certain that demons did this. Whatever this might be.'

That was not exactly calming, but he hadn't been calm since he felt how unsettled the devil was. And he really was. An archangel. In any case, they needed to research more. And thus they found Julia Wright, who only very narrowly avoided a smiting. The devil was no demon and he _hated_ getting salted like one.

But then she told them her story and the devil forgave her insult in the face of such demonic cruelty. But he also knew what Jesse was now.

'Sam, I know what we're dealing with.'

'Great! What?'

'No, Sam. This is not great. This is terrible. Jesse is a cambion.'

'A what?'

'A hybrid of a demon and a human. Or as the angels of heaven could call him: The Antichrist.'

'The...? But shouldn't that be your child?'

'A child of mine would be even more powerful, but no archangel was ever suicidal enough to sire a Naphil. Even just the lesser angels' Nephilim were bad enough. So no, even if I wanted the world destroyed, I would not do that. Only demons are reckless enough to create beings beyond themselves in regard to their power anymore. So the antichrist can only be a cambion.'

'Interesting... So what do we do now?'

'Hide him of course! What did you think? Any demon to find him would try to corrupt him and that kid could destroy the host of heaven if they succeeded, and any angels would rather kill a so far innocent child before letting that happen. You've met angels. They don't get squeamish.'

Sam felt a bit sick, but he remembered how Castiel and Uriel had thought about killing an entire city's worth of innocent people to stop one witch. Lucifer was right. Neither side could find Jesse. But Dean had to know what they were dealing with, so Sam told him that he recognized her description from reading about cambions for research and emphasized what this could mean on the verge of the apocalypse and how angels and demons could react.

Lucifer smiled at Sam's skill to deceive his brother, for the greater good, but that mental smile faltered. He could feel a demon getting closer, yet it wasn't coming at them. It was approaching the house. The mother. The demon had been watching her. And now it was only a matter of time until it would possess her again and find out about the location of its child, which the Winchesters had told her about.

How idiotic, in retrospect. But on the other hand, this could avoid a 'give me my kid or I'll hurt the woman'-situation. Maybe it was better if it knew. Maybe it was best this way. Plotting, he neglected to tell Sam about the demon before the human could do something stupid and allowed it to possess the woman.

He did not encourage them to hurry back, either. He waited patiently as they discussed cambions and how Sam spent far too much time reading. And how angels were dicks. As a result, they lost much time driving normally and the demon reached its hybrid child first.

They were not too far behind, though. Lucifer felt the demon in the house, cautiously trying to explain itself to a boy who hadn't even known that he had any special abilities.

So when the car stopped and the Winchesters made to get out, Lucifer sent Sam staggering with the sudden warning about the demon. First the brother wanted to warn Dean and run straight in, but Lucifer stopped him:

'Sam, think! You have a demon and a cambion in there, do you really want to bring a human?!'

'...No. You're right.'

'Let me?'

'Yeah, better the devil. Do it!'

Control slid over seamlessly and Lucifer tipped a finger against the back of Dean's head as he lifted himself out of the Impala. Instantly he dropped back down, soundly asleep, and the union of archangel and true vessel arose.

 

The demon was impatient with the confused boy, but he didn't dare to take the cambion with him by force. He didn't have forever, though, because the Winchesters were surely on the move here as he spoke. He tried urging the boy, but while he had certainly shattered some illusions about the adoptive parents and their honesty, the cambion trusted him no more for it.

Suddenly the door flew open and Sam Winchester entered. The boy regained hope as he beheld a familiar face, but the demon cursed and threw the hunter against the wall. ...Or well, he tried. But nothing happened. Nothing at all. He didn't understand. What was wrong? Oh, no. Had the Winchester drunk demon blood again? Now of all times?

The smirk spreading on his face seemed to confirm it. But something was not quite right with the way he spoke:

"Oh, you petty little demon. You didn't just try to throw _me_ away, did you?"

He got a really, really bad feeling, but what else could it be? Then the boy's confusion mixed in:

"What's happening, agent-"

"Sorry, Jesse. But I am no agent."

"That's right!", interjected the demon with a hiss, "They are not what they said, either. Liars like those people upstairs! And worse, they're hunters! They kill demons and they will kill you, too! Just for what you are! You must-"

"SILENCE, DEMON!"

The ground shook from the boom of the unnatural voice, thunder cracked above and against the flashing of lightings through the window, the demon and the cambion saw them. Lucifer had dropped all veils and revealed himself, presenting his true self through the shadows of six massive wings across walls and ceiling, flames from his time in hell dancing over his remiges.

The boy stared in awe at the angel's wings and the demon sank to his knees:

"My lord...? I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was you!"

Now the cambion grew suspicious:

"'My lord'? What does she mean with that?"

"'She' said nothing, Jesse. The demon inside her forced her mouth to say that. And what he means is that he only just realized what I am. Who I am..."

"Who are you?"

"I am the most famous of fallen angels."

"...You're the devil."

"Yes. But you need not be scared of me."

"Why? Because you want me on your side for your evil plan?"

"Oh, Jesse. I'm not the one with a plan, that's God. And, honestly, I am as evil as joy buzzers are deadly: Only in others' words."

The demon stared at him in shock and Jesse was even more confused:

"But the demon said..."

"Ah, demons. Once they were mine, but then my brother encaged me and my minions ran rampant. They have been committing savageries in my name for dozens of centuries, while I was locked away. And now that I have been freed, I must clean up their mess to clear my name again. Have you ever had people spread rumors about you behind your back?"

Jesse nodded weakly, still very much overwhelmed by all the revelations of the day, but the demon couldn't take this anymore:

"My lord, you cannot mean this, you are our fat-"

"I warned you to shut up, reprobate!!! I can only just keep myself from smiting your sorry existence for the sake of that innocent woman you've forced yourself into."

The demon shied back, still in disbelief over the devil's words, but the cambion was now reminded of earlier words he had forgotten in these masses of new information:

"That... Is that really my mother?"

"What you see there is your biological mother, yes. But what you speak to is your father in possession of her body. All angels and demons need to take over human bodies to act on earth."

"So you're possessing someone, too?! You said you weren't like that!"

"And I spoke the truth with that. You see, that demon forced himself on your mother, while angels are not even capable of that. Our nature doesn't allow it. We can only inhabit a body, if the owner has given it over freely. Sammy here gave me his consent to win me as an ally against the apocalypse. I help himjust as much as he helps me. Our relationship is symbiotic, while a demon's with his host is parasitic."

"So... she suffers?"

"She does."

"Well, help her!"

"Why don't you?"

"...How?"

"Use your abilities, little cambion."

The demon panicked now and made a run for it, but without even thinking Jesse shouted "STOP!" and the demon froze on the spot.

"Good boy. That's how you do it. Want it, will it to happen and watch it unfold. Now draw the demon out of her."

Jesse's face scrunched up in concentration and he told the demon to get out. At once back smoke rushed out of her mouth, but it didn't get far. A mighty wing snapped into its path and swept it back towards the angel's body, where he grabbed the smoke and squeezed it, making it sizzle and crackle and snuff out in a blaze.

He had not wanted to tell the boy to kill, knwing what Sam would think of him for it, but he also couldn't have let the demon warn its kin. So he had let the human phrase come true in every way. That demon had met its maker.

 

Julia, however, was still scarred for life by her memories, cursed to live in fear forever, and Jesse mourned her suffering, feeling guilty even though he had done nothing to harm her, just because she had been harmed to create him. Sam was getting all sympathetic inside him, too. So Lucifer sighed inside and walked over to her. With a finger on her forehead, he erased all memories of demons.

"She won't remember this. She can start a new life without fear."

"Thank you. ...The things you can do, that's pretty cool."

He smiled lightly, looking into the impressed cambion's eyes, and agreed to teach him. Just the basics, for lack of time. So Jesse would be able to defend himself, teleport and above all hide himself and his loved ones. He had him undo the blast zone of weird and all its consequences. And at last, he guided him to implant a wish to move away soon into his sleeping parents's heads, just in case someone else chose to investigate the strange occurances in the area.

That way, they could be safe. Jesse would have to keep his secret and he could not meet Lucifer again, for the devil inside the hunter would always attract demons, but he could live safely with the parents that had not been able to conceive, but loved him as their son.

He spoke his farewell and took care of Julia. Sam expected it. He found her a new home far away from demon surveillance and matched new memories to that. The remaining demons by her old place would never know what had happened and they would never find her again, either. Lucifer gave her a nondescript, but potent hexbag on a string for a necklace and made her think of it as a gift from her mother that she would never part with or even just take off.

The devil took care of everyone and then he drove the Impala back to the motel and put Dean on his bed. He let him wake and disappeared into Sam, who told his confused brother about waking up to a fight in the house. The demon father had followed them, he said, and knocked them out in the car to snatch his son. But the demon had underestimated Jesse's human side, he continued, and the cambion had destroyed the demon, choosing to stay with his human parents. Now everyone was healthy again and there would be no more weird.

Dean outright laughed at that and commented on the idiocy of demons and that he had known that Jesse was a good kid. He also found that they should have more jobs that solved themselves and inspected his no longer hairy palm with satisfaction, before going back to eating the ham. Jesse had not been able to save the dead ones, but they had still achieved a lot that day. Lucifer had.

That night, Sam showered thinking only about him. About his caring heart and about the feeling of spreading his wings. The power, the exhiliartion of that moment... Even at his highest he had never felt like that. The feeling had in every sense of the term been divine. He shuddered at the thought.

And this mission had also shown him that he could definitely keep Dean in the dark. Even without turning his mind into mush. He felt good. Relieved, empowered, good in every way. Also horny. And after everything that Lucifer had done that day, he couldn't find it in himself to mind the archangel's presence.

The moment he thought that, the hallucination appeared in front of him, just as naked and wet as him. But he only looked the hunter in the eye with intrigue shining in his own. And Sam didn't try to touch what he saw, either. He held himself with one hand against the wall and let the other scratch down his chest, sensitizing his skin while the shower water kept pelting down on it.

He just looked at the devil's appearance, which casually leaned back against the tiled wall, licking its lips with a smirk. That was enough to make him harden even before his hand reached the eager organ. No-one said anything. The devil dared not risk destroying the moment and he couldn't have spoken, his jaw hanging slack as he panted.

He truly hadn't touched himself in ages or come at all. And he was shivering within moments of dragging a firm grip over himself, almost chafing from the gun-toughened skin of his palms with no lube beyond simple water. But he didn't mind that. He was used to pain. Heck, he only felt alive with a bit of pain. And it made his grip rough and breathing hard, while the devil himself watched.

But the devil could be a bit of a daredevil, too. He did not keep still for much longer. When their now common cock stood almost straight, he cut the connection between the sensory cells in Sam's hand and his brain and Sam gasped, almost cumming on the spot, when it suddenly felt like a stranger had grabbed him. He felt only one side anymore and it was no longer really masturbation. And it felt good.

There was an unspoken question in the air and just nodded. He let go of all control over his body and the devil took over with unexpected twists and turns, making him twitch in apptrehension, never knowing what was coming. He even flicked his balls one moment, eliciting a yelp. This was definitely not just playing with himself anymore.

The devil knew tricks. And he was utterly unpredictable. One moment he tickled that area between his cock and naval, then he curled his pubic hair around a finger and pulled enough to make him hiss, only to rub his perineum and next he let his nails catch on his slit. He gave Sam no time to breathe, riling him up higher and higher.

And then the hallucination kissed him, only he pull back again. If not for the devil's control, he would have slipped in his attempt to follow.

But the fully real and semi-real sensations mixed more and Lucifer crossed his vessel's arms behind his back, when the hallucination sank to its knees. He knew what was coming, but he was still completely unprepared for his cock to disappear into the hot, wet depth of the devil's mouth and all the way into his thoat. It was too much. Far too much after so long a dryspell and he didn't even see the pearly white fountain shoot through the image of the devil rather than into it. He came so hard, he perceived only bliss anymore as he was washed into unconsciousness.

When he drifted awake again, he was warm, but dry, lying in his bed. Lucifer had taken care of that, too. What a generous master. How could such a wonderful creature have forged the first demons? The thouht sobered the devil, but Sam did not blame him. He blamed them for ruining his name.

And thinking back to the cambion's father, his passion turned to hate as it burned in his guts. How could those monsters?!

'Demons are so despicable... That thing got off too easy. Too many of them do, while we have to live with the consequences. Luci, I want you to take me back. He killed my mother and my father. I want Azazel at least to pay.'

**Author's Note:**

> PS: This episode had me starting to miss Cassie. I think I might ressurect him. Now I just need a reasonable explanation...


End file.
